Shadow Research
by Tyrannozaur
Summary: Inspired by lalunaticsribe's crossovers. After many known threats could've destroyed the earth itself, Batman takes time to organize several groups that have been neutral. With the number of psychic duelists growing, Bruce begins analyzing the three shadow groups that also kept peace and order in a gray line. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or Yugioh, they belong to their respected owners. However this one-shot is mine though.**

* * *

Gotham. Home to the most despicable filth you will ever crawl in. Whether its thugs, rapists, psychopaths, supervillains, crime lords, corrupt officials, you can name every known crime in this one city. Yet despite its personal dark side, it is home to the legendary Batman. Ever since he appeared, many had feared his dark might as he swiftly reduced crime, with the help of the police and Commissioner Gordon of course. Since then, there was hardly a crime, only some mere thefts that his sidekicks can handle. A rare chance of peace has been made in Batman's passion project.

However the Batman did this with not only with the police, a few 'assistants' that had not only been a boon for him, but had also changed his life for the better, or worse for many other point of views.

The Batman or Bruce Wayne is now in his specialized Bat-cave where all his unique toys from the Batmobile to the Bat plane. But right now, he is sitting in his chair documenting on the special groups acting more independently.

* * *

 **(Bruce Wayne's POV)**

"This is Batman," I started my recording and monologue, "Security level: Omega. Password: Beta, Gamma, Alpha, Valkyrion. Enabling organizations of the shadow groups and known threats. Organizing via names: Aegyptus, GX, and 5D's."

I then proceeded to press on a secret file on the Bat computer as it revealed three different folders holding the said names. Moving on I started by clicking Aegyptus.

"Aegyptus, first organization I named starring the first known veteran duelists and the ones in charge since the Game first existed," I started as I clicked on the name as it revealed two profiled people on the screen, "By far two duelists have taken the reins as leader, Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba. Yugi Moto was formerly the original King of Games before his retirement and the ideal vessel of the spirit Atem. Yugi Moto's side consists of the listing duelists: Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Tea Gardner, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, and Odion. Seto Kaiba's, while smaller, holds many known duelists with incredible power: Valon, his brother Mokuba, A.I. Noah, and Kisara, the woman of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. While rivalry has been shown numerous times between the two groups, they are capable of working together. Since their time, they have… 'Ascertain' many known criminals by punishing them and sending their souls to the Shadow Realm, home to the many Duel Monsters that exist today. Since then, they have guarded Japan from many criminals and drove off or beaten to death many new superheroes who are arrogant enough to dive in or ignore the rule I MADE personally for the Justice League. Even now the group still hates the Justice League due for said to being soft and the code of justice that Superman crafted."

I then decided to end the topic of Aegyptus and moved to the next group by clicking the GX file. When fully opened, the first disappeared.

"The second shadow organization, GX, shows more freedom and independency than the first, but follow one person. Many known classed in here are: Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Zane Truesdale, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Sergeant Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Axel Brodie, Jim Cook, and Jesse Anderson. While some act as some mercenaries willing to work with the other two groups, others are loyal and bound to the leader of the GX. Which makes them more likely to cause temporary mayhem. But the most dangerous of the group is the leader."

I proceeded to double click one profile as the Bat computer as it showed three pictures of him. The first showed his usual uniform: dark jeans, unbuttoned Slifer Red jacket, black undershirt, and a duel disk with red trims. The second showed the same, but his eyes showed topaz and aqua green. His final picture showed himself donned in black armor with shoulder spikes, holding his helmet while staring with burning yellow eyes.

"Jaden Rhodes Yuki," I said his full name, "First Slifer Red to graduate from Duel Academy, one of the elite Pro Duelists, wielder of the Gentle Darkness, and husband to Alexis Rhodes. Going by two names, Supreme King and Herald of Gentle Darkness, he is by far a great colleague and a deadly enemy if the Justice League antagonizes him. He holds powerful allies that he carries, the Elemental Heroes, Evil Heroes, Neo Spacians, and Yubel herself. One of the very few that will gladly challenge the Justice League with monsters that have bested many of the original members, including Superman. Combining the Gentle Darkness with the connection of Yubel the Terrible, his shadow magic was capable of defeating Doctor Fate, and many other meta-humans."

I couldn't help but reminisce at that day. When the finals of the tournament are being held at Metropolis Stadium, Aqua man and Doctor Fate came out from one of the doors in the Watch Tower using everything they have to block it. It wasn't long before Jaden Yuki was in the heart of armed meta-humans and then had his monsters struck like a hurricane. Were it not for the interference of the Riddler in the Finals, he would've overwhelmed the Justice League.

"That being said, my allies confirmed that he also holds the Sacred Beasts, different version of the Egyptian god monsters capable of turning Earth into a barren wasteland without hesitation. So dangerous that Waller had placed him near the most dangerous on her list," I continued on, "Though I highly doubt he would use it any time soon since he's been doing his hobbies peacefully."

I then put away the three photos of him as I now move now to the last group.

"5D's," I said sullenly, "Originating from the duel team in Neo Domino's WRGP, it then became official as one of the strongest out of the two, despite holding the least number of duelists. The following which are: Akiza Izinski, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, twins Leo and Luna, Sherry LeBlanc, and Yusei Fudo. Excluding Sherry, the majority are former Signers that worked along the omnipotent entity, the Crimson Dragon, each having their dragons documented as 'Signer Dragons'. Recent news is that they have obtain different counterparts of theirs, making them unpredictable and powerful. Despite most being passive, they are completely capable of worldwide or universal destruction if they so please. But with their leader in tow, all focus is on bringing a better future. An example of which is how Yusei Fudo changed the city for the better while the two groups occupied themselves in the Shadow Realm."

I stopped myself and the recording as I heard footsteps behind me. I completely know the pattern as I didn't bother to turn and face her.

"Guardian Eatos," I said, "Is there something the matter?"

" **Master,"** Eatos said with a calm tone, **"There has been a development in Gotham City. The Joker has shown himself, perhaps he seeks your attention in his recent scheme."**

"The Joker huh," I said while looking at the screen, "Unfortunately, I am doing something that's more important than Joker's games. Zera!"

A loud clang with a sound of a sword digging on the steel floor echoed in the cave as some bats woken up with fear from the sound.

" **What do you ask of me, master,"** Warrior of Zera asked his master in a dark tone.

"I need you to take my countenance and deal with the Joker in my place please," I asked politely and then reminded, "Don't kill him, make sure Gordon arrests and takes him to Arkham Asylum."

I can hear a small twister forming behind me. Once again, I don't need to look since Zera completely transformed similar to me, albeit different with a form he used as a visage of death, Mazera Deville.

" **I shall not fail you master,"** Zera said with my voice, **"I will end this pitiful clown's scheme!"**

With that declaration, I heard him use the Batmobile as Zera charged out of the cave. Now gone, even Eatos disappeared, allowing me to resume my work.

"This group tends to be more proactive around the world, protecting others and even the Justice League evils that we never known," I resumed the recording, "However their greatest feats were the traversing of two different universes."

Typing a few keys, I opened a secondary file revealing two universes I dubbed Crime Syndicate and Injustice.

"The Crime Syndicate, the Justice League's criminal version, was unintentionally discovered when a quantum portal erupted and absorbed Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski. Surprisingly with Akiza's destructive offense and Yusei's versatility and defense, they singlehandedly destroyed years' worth of work the Crime Syndicate made on their parallel Earth. When they planned to make a bomb capable of destroying Earth, they attack with fierceness as Akiza's monsters one-sided most of the Crime Syndicate. Owlman, my personal counterpart, used a similar device that brought the two there, intends to use the bomb to destroy Earth Prime, the original Earth that made all the others including this one. Boldly, Yusei Fudo volunteered to face Owlman alone. Despite being self-taught and know only karate, he miraculously defeated Owlman by teleporting him and the bomb to a different Earth. The one thing that made even me impressed of his skill."

I now pressed a few keys before the other universe profiled showed. I can only grimace as one of my greatest fears has come true in another earth. I then took a deep breath before resuming.

"The Injustice universe. The time where Superman finally broke when the Joker made him kill Lois and his unborn child. Under the direct rule of Superman, the world was placed in a single government and ruled with fear along with a few: Bane, Black Adam, Wonder Woman, Sinestro, Hal Jordan, and Cyborg. A small resistance group composed of myself, Lex Luthor, Harley Quinn, and a few others resisted his regime. Despite being sent there accidentally, they decided to help them end Superman's reign of power with only a request for return home. Like the Crime Syndicate, the Regime fell due to the cooperation of the resistance group and 5D's. But they stayed when Brainiac attempted to harvest Earth as part of his collection to absorb knowledge. Such scenario made me and the Justice League be ready should Brainiac do the same here. Using the abnormality of their magic and the mechanics of a game non-existent in that world, gave them the needed advantage against him as Brainiac had little defense against them. Surprisingly the one who took down Brainiac was not me nor Superman, but the twin brother Leo and his monsters: Power Tool Dragon and Life Stream Dragon."

"It still surprises me on how much they can do in mere small amounts of time when working together. If under different circumstances, I would've have them along as part of the Justice League or be… our replacements," I commented.

"With the organizations complete, I estimated among the three groups the most dangerous composed of the following," I started the listing starting with the least dangerous, "Kisara, the ancient spirit of Kaiba's favored monster, made in flesh. Continuously serving as Kaiba's personal bodyguard, she can willingly transform or separate to Blue Eyes White Dragon. A dragon that has been said to rival the Egyptian Gods, some of the most powerful cards to ever exist in the game. Completely loyal to the Aegyptus group, she won't hesitate to fight anyone. If serious, she can bring forth many of the Blue Eyes' forms without the need of Kaiba himself. If left unchecked, she can butcher the Justice League on a single whim."

"Next are two people and their dragons: Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Black Rose Dragon, and Red Dragon Archfiend. Jack Atlas has been known to use force more often than the others as his ego can be more than Superman. However he has the talent to back up the talk as he has won several tournaments after temporarily splitting off the group. His ace, Red Dragon Archfiend, is the strongest monster in the group capable of going against even the most powerful. Last known combat record of Red Dragon Archfiend was when it was forced to fight off both Superman and Darkseid back-to-back. Jack intended to send the dark god into the Shadow Realm, but Superman intervened and wanted to beat him himself. The results were devastating as Metropolis ended up having severe damage to almost being destroyed. Red Dragon Archfiend ended up beating Darkseid to near death and placed Superman in an 8 month healing coma."

I temporarily stopped as I surveyed the dangers of the other Signer. The one who can't be underestimated regardless as a psychic or an innocent.

"Akiza Izinski, former psychic duelist now occupied as a doctor. The true reason on why Psychics are feared in the known world and responsible for erasing Doomsday from existence. Her specialized trump card is her prized Black Rose Dragon, a being that can destroy anything without conscience or hesitation. Due to the destructive nature of the dragon, many have documented her dragon as a 'walking nuclear warhead'. One of the only things that made even Amanda Waller fear them both. During the two universal travels, the two had shown more… complications than the others. During which included where they singlehandedly defeated most of the Crime Syndicate with just a few moves and the actions against Superman's Regime. But it took for the worst for them, when they were assaulted by the Greek Pantheon of the Injustice universe. The consequences of the provoked attack was the destruction of Olympus and the annihilation of all the Greek gods. Hard to believe someone like her, and the dragon, had the power and audacity to do such a thing."

I then stopped as I heard rocks in the cavern fall from the ceiling. I can practically hear the earth in the cave groan and ache as I could imagine some cracks being developed and frightened bats screeching as they left the cave with haste. Slowly turning to my left, I found a black rose lying near my side just three feet away. I then can hear the deep growls echoing from the Bat Computer. As I looked, the screen has changed from the profiles to where I can see Black Rose Dragon's narrowed yellow eyes. Its head moved back as I can see her full form, watching her slowly walk back and compose into the background's darkness. When her form is gone, the sounds of aching walls are gone and the screen went back to its original position.

Even though I once hated the concept that which monsters can be real and the magic they have can be devastating, I can show some respect for their strength and loyalty, including their… usage. I can feel my left hand shaking as my fingers twitch with anxiety. Clenching my hand into a fist and having my nerves calm, I continued the recording.

"Based on everything reviewed in the files, I can conclude three ways to avoid conflict or subdue. Instead of attacking directly at enemy psychics, the best way is to stall till you can disable or destroy the duel disk. Threaten or attempt to rip their cards is ill-advised as they will defend them with their lives. Diplomacy is mostly sometimes their strong suit as some can be reasoned to. Most importantly is to not antagonize them in any way. Many will treat any known offense against them as an opportunity to be brutal."

I think it is best to end the recording here as I placed away all the files in the Bat Computer. I lightly sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling some headache in my mind.

"Tea, sir," my butler and friend Alfred offered with a cup of fresh brewed tea.

"Thank you Alfred," I thanked as I enjoyed the hot beverage.

"I must say sir, I never thought that you would explicitly use the cards to assist you in your work," Alfred honestly, "Though I won't doubt their efficiency and results for bringing down Gotham's crime rate."

"They have been helpful to say the least, though I don't think you would be here to talk about me and the spirits," I said turning off the Bat Computer.

"Yes, your guests at the party are wondering where you went off to," Alfred said stating the party in Wayne Manor above the Bat cave.

"I see… alright, I'll retire for now and attend," I said putting away the Bat suit.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Within the house of Bruce Wayne, everything in the party went smoothly even with their host's absence. Endless chatter, good food, and some activities the guests can have in the house. Where was Bruce after mingling with the guests, he was attending with one of the women staying in his party. One having dark blonde hair, brown eyes, and dressed in a red stilted dress.

"I see you found yourself enjoying the party," Bruce asked the lovely lady.

"Yes in some cases, though the parties I have intended have been a bit rowdy with my friends. Though this visit is more of a check-up then going to some party," she admitted.

"Oh? I wouldn't think that you see something here… Mrs. Rhodes," Bruce said.

"Technically, it's Mrs. Yuki," she said showing her gold ring with a sapphire, "Just thought it'd be different to have your husband come to even this dark city."

"And it has been well so far."

The two look to see a certain layered man with a red suit holding a small plate of snacks, gladly swallowing two different foods in a single gulp.

"Hello Jaden, didn't think you would wear a suit to this party," Bruce said looking at him with curiosity.

"Well I thought it'd be a good time to try, especially if it's meant to please my Obelisk Queen," Jaden said happily as he kissed his queen at her neck, getting a gasp from his sudden action.

"Jaden stop," Alexis said gently pushing him away, "We are here on business, wait till we're alone in home."

"Alright, alright," Jaden said with a smile, "Being serious now, we decided to check on you since the incidents that had happened throughout the world. I must say you are surprisingly calm after what happened Bats."

"We were dealing with several out of control psychics and monsters that could wipe out all life on Earth," Bruce said seriously, "Were it not for Guardian Eatos and the other guardians, I would've continued working with the Justice League instead of taking a week's vacation in Gotham."

"Hey, everyone needs a break Bruce, even you," Jaden said, "You had your fair share in dealing with the Dark Games, and so many of us had taken the time to enforce the restriction on them. Don't worry we promised not to interfere in your city, this one already has its own protectors."

"I hope it is so Jaden," Bruce said resting his back on a wall.

"We had a good look in Gotham Bruce," Alexis stepped in, "It's not like Neo Domino, but you have maintained some peace here. Keep up the good work."

"Who knows, maybe you can join us," Jaden said offering a handshake.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Bruce said waving him off, "Gotham and the Justice League still need me. Besides, I believe you already have your hands full with your friends."

"Alright, but the offer still stands," Jaden said as he and his wife begin leaving Bruce alone, "Oh one more thing, be careful for the next few years, because more psychics will be coming."

He looked on at the leaving forms of the Herald and his wife. Once alone, he looked at his glass of wine. And gulped it all in one shot.


End file.
